Between Heaven and Hell
by Alice02
Summary: For Billy Kaplan, school, training, committee, and his brothers doesn't really suck but when combined together everyday...it's not really a good thing. Now Teddy just found a way to release the stress that's building up within billy, and what will he do you ask? well... you just have to read to find out :D Pairing: BillyxTeddy fluff


Pairing: Teddy X Billy, because...I love them!

**WARNINGS:** Contain scenes that are not appropriated for children.  
This is my first YA fanfic, or my first posted fanfic. I don't know for who-knows sake how to tell and write a story because of my grammar fail epicness but thanks to my beta reader Not So Broken768 (I LOVE YOUUU), it's A LOT better than the original that what i've written.

**Copyrights:** these lovely gay couple (CANON!) and the comics are created by marvel, but this fanfic is, well, mine. THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLEEEEE KGJDFLKGJDFKG

Well, positive and negative criticism are very much welcome! (I NEED IT)

Hope you enjoy reading~ :D

* * *

Billy and Teddy have been going out for a half a year now, but they've never done anything beyond kissing, and that is the only time when Billy agreed to go out with Teddy. Their busy schedules are not helping their situation either. Billy is the event organizer for their school's campaign, Teddy is busy with the football team, midterms are around the corner, and this is starting to wear the poor boys out. And, on top of that, they also have some their superhero gig they need to keep up with.

The two boys sat on a bench in front of the school garden, eating their lunch, but then Billy paused for a moment, his sandwich in midair, and sighed. Teddy is, well, a worried boyfriend and noticed the behaviour of the smaller boy.  
"B, you alright?" Teddy asked, softly, while he gently grabbed the free hand of Billy.  
"Yeah, I'm alright…just tired…" Billy sighed again.  
Teddy squeezed Billy's hand gently, "Is there anything that I can do?" Billy simply shook his head and smiled to reassure his boyfriend.  
There was a long pause and, suddenly, the blond lifted his finger, pointing it to the sky, and said "I can give you a massage if you want me to. I'm reaaal good at it." Teddy grinned as Billy gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look, but a massage sounded a treat to him right now.  
"I don't see why not… When can we do it?" Billy smiled and continued eating his sandwich. Teddy positioned his left thumb under his chin, thinking.  
"Hmmm… Are you free today?" Billy looked at his small notebook and scanned his schedule, "Yep. It's my rest day, I guess."  
"Great! later it is!" Billy and Teddy both grinned at each other before standing up to go their classroom, still holding hands.

* * *

After class, they walked side-by-side on the concrete sidewalk, heading to the Altman's house. At the front door, the blond rummaged his hand through his pocket for the keys and turned the doorknob. "Mom, I'm home! And Billy is here!"

Receiving no response, Teddy stepped in and headed to the kitchen to his right. "Mom?"  
Teddy saw a note at the kitchen's table.  
_'Teddy, I'll be home tomorrow because of my damn client's demand. There's still frozen dinners in the refrigerator that will satisfy your stomach, my big, bulky son. Love, Mom'_  
Teddy chuckled by the message of his mother.  
"So, where's Miss Altman?" The raven boy approached Teddy as the blond gave the letter to him. After reading the note, Billy chuckled in the most adorable way-as Teddy pointed out. "Your mom is awesome, my "big, bulky boyfriend"" Billy teased and Teddy grinned at Billy's remark.  
"Yeah, but because of that, she causes a problem, my small, adorable boyfriend." Teddy smirked.  
Billy didn't know what made him to do it as he leaned forward to kiss Teddy, but failed as his lips landed on the blond's chin. Taken by surprise, Teddy looked at the other boy, who blushed furiously, his ears turning pink. Teddy placed his hands on Billy's cheeks, turning them to make their eyes meet. "I hate your height sometimes," Billy pouted.  
"B…" Teddy said softly while smiling, Teddy leaned forward to taste the lips of the blushing boy, who closed his eyes.

**RIIIIING!**

They jumped apart. Of course, a scene as sweet as this would be ruined. sooner or later, by non other than the blushing boy's brother, Tommy. Billy, face still flushed, grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it.  
"What the hell do you want, Tommy?" Billy said with a strong hint of annoyance "Why are you angry? Anyway, where did you put your shampoo?"  
Still annoyed, Billy replied "Check the cabinet drawers In the bathroom, you idiot!"  
"What? So I'm an idiot now?-oh, there it is! Thanks, bye!"  
Billy face-palmed. He'd thought of being kind to Tommy recently, as his mother, a psychologist, kept on talking about 'siblings should not fight,' but he kept on finding reasons not to like him. Billy wished that he'd turned off his phone earlier or just shut his brother's mouth by easily chanting a spell. He so wanted to do it, but couldn't because powers are not meant to deal with something stupid as Tommy.  
"Ugh, why now, of all days?" Billy muttered out and was surprised when a laugh came across the room. He gave Teddy an apologetic look, "Sorry about that… My brother called."  
"I can see that." Still laughing, Teddy leaned forward to peck his disappointed boyfriend on his cheek and said, "Come on! We're here for me to massage you, right?" Billy turned pink again by the action of the taller man. _'Yeah,'_ Billy thought,_ 'We're here for a massage, not for **THAT**.'_ But instead of replying, he nodded at his boyfriend, who grabbed his hand and headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

"Sorry, it's a little messy… Just wait a sec'. I forgot to bring the snacks and drinks," Teddy said as he closed the door. Billy, who had visited his room numerous times, knew where to wait. He sat down on the bed, looking around and saw a picture featuring both of them, smiling side by side and wearing formal attire at a freshman's party, and chuckled as he remember those days like yesterday.  
Next, he grabbed one of the bed pillows and wondered how he got the blonde... Billy daydreamed for a while until a the door creaking made Billy come back to reality. Teddy came in with two canned sodas and some snacks. He opened his Sprite and offered Billy a Coke, which he gladly accepted.  
"So…this is where we do it?"  
Teddy choked, spitting out some of the sprite, "Ohh, the massage.." Teddy looked away blushing. Billy was confused for a moment, but then realized what he had said, "Oh darn! I didn't mean it that way…" Billy awkwardly drank his coke.  
Teddy let out a small cough and grabbed a massaging oil from the shelves, "Yep! Let's start! Lay on your stomach, please." Without complain, Billy obediently did as he was told, tugging his T-shirt and pants off, revealing boxers.

Teddy knew he was **doomed**. He couldn't concentrate properly as he looked down to see his boyfriend laying down, a lot of skin showing, on his bed. Teddy squeezed some oil on his hands, and, as he slowly spread the oil on his boyfriend's back, Billy shivered. He glided around his shoulders and neck, then down the spine. Billy let out a surprised gasp at how good it felt. This is what made Teddy know he was between heaven and hell, and that he may not be able to control himself. He continued in his cycle, the air getting hot because of the oil's essence and the atmosphere between them.  
"T... Put more pressure…" Billy shifted his head to face Teddy with a reddened face, obviously comfortable yet awkward at the same time. Teddy looked away, trying to not get intimidated by those looks,** those** looks, Billy was giving him. Teddy applied more pressure as he worked on Billy's arms. The smaller male now looked so very calm and relaxed, which relieved his boyfriend greatly.  
"That feels good!" Billy exclaimed.  
"I told you so. I'm good," Teddy grinned sheepishly.  
"Well, you handle a football pretty well," Billy jokingly said.  
"You know what else I'm good at?" Teddy squeezed tightly at Billy's leg just below his buttock.  
"Whoa! You did not just do that!" Billy yelped and punched Teddy's strong abdomen.  
Teddy laughed, "Oh, I just did!" and continued massaging the leg, down to his calf until he knew that Billy was satisfied.  
"Now that I'm done with your back, face front please," Teddy proudly announced. Billy flipped over, revealing his flat-but-had-baby-fats  
tummy, but Teddy could see the progress on it because of their training, and a delicious looking chest-as Teddy pointed out, again. Billy looked at Teddy daringly before he closed his eyes. Teddy spread some oil evenly on his stomach and chest, while accidentally rubbing Billy's love button. Billy shivered and hoped Teddy won't notice the obvious reaction from it.

Now, Teddy wasn't stupid enough to not notice this as he was watching how his small boyfriend would react on his every single move; he dazed off in his fantasy land thinking about things and continued massaging. The rubbing now seemed to be more intentional and Billy accidentally let out a moan. Teddy looked at Billy, whose face was flushed and that look almost made him uncontrollable.  
_'Easy, Altman, easy. You're only massaging him. You're not going to do something stupid, okay?'_ Teddy reminded himself as Billy looked at him with half-lidded eyes, and soft, irresistible lips. _'Oh, screw it,'_ Teddy leaned down to continue what they were doing back in the kitchen and kissed the soft lip of Billy.  
It was fast and sweet, but then Billy slipped his arms around Teddy's neck and kissed Teddy again. With each kiss, the room was getting hotter and hotter. Teddy's left hand began to rub the nipple of Billy, the other hand sliding down on Billy's back.  
"T.." Billy panted and pulled back.  
Teddy huffed and said, "I am certainly, one of the luckiest - if not the luckiest - man in the world," Teddy grinned at his partner.  
"Why are you so being corny?" Billy chuckled.  
"Say…Want to continue?" Teddy whispered in Billy's ears as Billy shivered and looked at him with a red face, "You can if you wa—"

**RIIING! RIIING!**

Both of their cell phones rang,. "Young Avengers, Emergency Alert! Requesting all of you to come to the headquarters, ASAP." The commanding voice of Eli could be heard. They both looked at each other. Teddy broke it through first "Meeting, huh?"  
"Yeaah, let's go before something dangerously happens" Billy said while putting his shirt and pants back on.  
They both stood up, picking up their cell phones, and headed downstairs. "B, wait." As Billy turned around, he got a surprised kiss from the big guy, "Thought I might surprise you."  
Billy laughed. _'You are the sweetest thing ever you know that?'_ Billy wanted to say, but he refrained from speaking because it might make Teddy happy, **TOO HAPPY**, that he wouldn't concentrate on the mission at all. So instead, he smiled and grabbed the hand of Teddy, intertwined their fingers together as they both went out to fly to the headquarters.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yea...there goes my first fanfic!  
I got the inspiration from a spa we went to and it releases a lot of my stress, so a student that I am...I think billy and teddy have a lot of stress so why not just make them feel comfortable? and thus, this fanfic was created~ :D  
leave a review and tell me what you think? it might help me to improve and help a fellow writer here? (THOUGH I KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING) I have a lot of things and ideas in my mind now that I want to share but unable to express due to, as I have said from the beginning, my grammar epicfailness so I really want to thank my beta reader! hope I can post more stories :)


End file.
